


Just Let Me Go We'll Meet Again Soon

by terminallyCapricious (murderousCohort)



Series: Soft Is For Lovers [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/terminallyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years ago, the game ended. Dave hasn't really seen anyone since then. He doesn't know if anyone else made it, even. Maybe it was Time magic. </p><p>Anyway, he finds someone who's like coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Let Me Go We'll Meet Again Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8ad_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ad_Wolf/gifts).



Dave finds him(her? he can't tell, trolls all look the same) in the alley outside his bookstore/coffee shop/art studio, when he's bringing packaging materials out to the Dumpster.

The troll is just laying there. Dave doesn't notice them at first, but when he slams the Dumpster lid the troll jumps, and he sees the movement and turns to look.

They're just lying there. Their eyes are partially closed, and their cheeks are flushed reddish. (Dave wonders if this is a normal troll color, he rarely sees this shade.) They look sickly, something about how skinny-small they are. Dave hesitates.

"Scuse me," he says. His voice rings out in the alley. "You can't be back here."

The troll opens their eyes. They're a bright yellow, like most trolls', and they glow in the dimness of the alley. They don't move.

"You need to leave," he says firmly. He looks closer at the troll. Something about them looks familiar. He can't place it. Maybe they were a cashier at the grocery store across the street or something.

"Hey- are you okay?" He asks after a minute of unbearable silence.

The troll moves suddenly, one minute slumped against the wall and the next second pressed against Dave, arms around his neck. They bury their face in Dave's shoulder.

"Uh...hi?" Dave lifts his arms to support the troll after a minute. They hug him tighter. Their shoulders shake.

"Are you... crying? Aw man, are you okay? Did someone-"

"Dave, you stupid fuck, don't you remember me?" The troll says shakily. They lift their head and stare at him intently.

"Uh... no. Who are you? Do I know you? Sorry, I'm bad with faces, bro, maybe if you tell me your name I'll-"

Dave never gets to finish his sentence, because the next instant the troll is kissing him, desperately pressing his lips against Dave's.

Dave pulls back, his cheeks flushed. "Uhhhh... I'm sorry, I still don't know who you are."

"I'm Karkat. Don't you... remember me?" The troll is still clinging to Dave, but they look hurt, and shocked, and worst of all, like they're about to cry again. "No, no, you're the Time player! You're supposed to remember me. Aradia did! She said you would too!" Their voice is getting louder and more panicked.

Something in Dave's head whispers to him. Something he'd shoved down- a bad dream he'd had, where everyone he loved had died, just because-

Dave remembers. He remembers the game, and he remembers the death of his bro. He remembers a pointy-edged troll with a laugh as sharp as nails, and a loud, shouting, angry-

Karkat. "Karkat," he gasps. "Oh- oh god, Kitkat, how could I not- oh god, Karkit-"

He kisses Karkat. Karkat tastes like dust, and tears, but he tastes like home.

Dave holds Karkat, and Karkat holds him, and these two survivors of a war greater than them hold eachother in their arms, and shake, and cry.

But they are going to be okay.


End file.
